


Beloved

by rainalin



Series: Beloved Trilogy [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Slash, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-20
Updated: 2000-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks about someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Incest; father and son. Please be aware of your personal triggers. If you have any questions regarding the content of this story, please send me an email: rainalin@yahoo.com and I will do my best to answer your questions and add tags as necessary.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters in these stories do not belong to me, they belong to whoever they belong to; but not to me. Since they've been locked away for so long, however, I decided to set them free for awhile and have fun with them. I will return them, as soon as I'm done with them. Promise ^_^

********

It is Mary Margaret's birthday and her friends from the 101st precinct have gathered to celebrate it with a party. Mary Margaret invited me to attend and so it is that I find myself standing in Chandler's watching her many friends and colleagues wish her well. The one face that I long to see is absent and, without fully understanding why, I feel a sense of profound loss. One of Mary Margaret's friends hands me an alcoholic drink and I accept, letting my training desert me for this one night. I take a sip and feel the burning liquid flow down my throat. Without consciously being aware of it, I find myself peering out a window and I wait patiently for the appearance of my beloved. 

Still and silent amidst the joyous crowd, I am aware that many of Mary Margaret's friends have wandered by to speak to me but I find it hard to concentrate on their words. Looking down, I realize that someone has replenished my empty glass, and when I still do not find the one I seek, I drain the liquid with one swallow. Feeling strangely detached from my surroundings I decide that there is no longer a reason for my continued presence and I make my way slowly toward Mary Margaret. Before I reach her, however, the door to Chandler's opens and several people enter and, turning my head, I glimpse the figure of the one I have waited for. Moving into the shadows I watch unnoticed, as the new guests converge on Mary Margaret. My beloved's voice reaches my ear and I listen entranced, to the sweet voice.

"Happy birthday, Skalany, sorry to be late. Kermit and I couldn't decide what to get you so we pitched in… here." 

With a flourish, my beloved hands Mary Margaret a bouquet of flowers and a small envelope. With a familiar grin, my beloved leans over and kisses her cheek. Watching this, I am alarmed at the flush of jealousy that I experience and attempt to reclaim my habitual calm.

"Enjoy, detective."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Mary Margaret opens the envelope and gasps in surprise.

"A clue?! On my birthday you expect me to be a detective?"

Amidst the laughter of the assembled detectives, Mary Margaret threatens the two responsible for her gift.

"Don't think I'll be forgetting this. You two will get something real special on your birthdays…guaranteed."

Shrugging, my beloved smiles teasingly.

"You'll like this, I promise. Kermit and I had great help choosing the gift," and motioning toward Kermit and his date, raises that sweet voice a notch. "Right, Captain?"

Turning a startled look at my beloved, Mary Margaret stutters her thanks as Captain Simms nods her head in affirmation of my beloved’s words.

"I hope you enjoy the gift, Skalany."

The laughter of the assembled friends swirl around me and I sway unconsciously towards the sound of my beloved's laugh. As if my movement has betrayed my presence, my beloved turns toward me with a gentle smile, a smile that quickly changes to a worried frown at my rattled appearance. Speaking in a low voice to Mary Margaret, my beloved begins to move towards me. 

The closer my beloved comes, the more I realize that my long maintained walls have collapsed taking with them my hard-kept control and with a sense of impending doom, I quickly head for the nearest exit. Once out in the clean air I hurry down a sparsely lit alley hoping to avoid my beloved. When I find myself in a nearby park, I stop and attempt to clear my body of the alcohol so that I can replace the walls but I am unsuccessful. Shaking my head at my foolishness, I begin the long walk for home but I stumble. A hand grabs my arm to steady me and, with trepidation, I gaze into the liquid depths of my beloved's hazel eyes. Concern is evident within them and I struggle with my words of reassurance. 

"It is nothing, I will be fine."

Not completely convinced, my beloved nevertheless smiles at me. I watch in breathless wonder as the smile transforms my beloved's face. Taking a step closer I reach out and lightly skim my beloved's lips with a gentle finger. As my fingers continue to explore the beloved features, my beloved freezes in disbelief. When my fingers return to the full lips of my beloved a shiver of fearful anticipation moves through my beloved's body. 

Touching those full lips, I am aware of the moment my beloved begins to speak and, loathe to give up this intimacy, I lean over and cover my beloved's lips with my own. A strangled gasp escapes my beloved's lips and the sound ignites the flame of my desire and I tenderly invade my beloved's mouth. As I worship the moist cavern of my beloved's mouth, I listen for any sounds of refusal and am gratified when my beloved relaxes into my embrace and allows me greater access to the sweetness that I crave. 

After ravishing the sweet mouth thoroughly, I reluctantly step away and gaze at the flushed and beautiful face of my beloved. Reaching out slowly, I am pleased when my beloved does not flinch away but instead moves into my hand as it sinks into the wavy silk of my beloved's hair. I lean over and whisper into the well-shaped left ear of my beloved.

"Peter, my beloved son, let us go home."


End file.
